HIS CHASE BUT HER MAFIA
by Cottonyamdum
Summary: Mai had stumble upon a group of people who considered themselves as the modern day mafia while using Kaiba's car. After witnessing the incident, she fled. Leaving Kaiba behind to bite the bullet.


His interior designer had advise him to pick out an art work to display on the entry's main wall. Something bold and beautiful for the room's main focus so that visitors can admire when they first step in. So he had decided that an enormous portrait of himself was the best of ideas for the focal point of the room. It was a dramatic portrait that took up nearly the whole wall with him posing as if he were the president of the United States. "Oh, wow." were what visitors would often say as soon as they stepped in, but regardless of that remark being positive or negative he would simply smile and nod, " I know. Beautiful isn't it? I'm glad you noticed it." as if his portrait was not obvious enough . However, his portrait, one he had admired daily as he returned home from work, had been vandalize with the word asshole written across his forehead.

"The hell?" he muttered

He dropped his briefcase on the floor realizing that there must have been an intruder to his home and rushed to his bedroom checking all of his dressers for any missing valuables. He sighed with relief as he found his exquisite watch collection to have been untouched and by the look of his safe box on his night stand it seems that this intruder didn't even bother trying to break in to it to steal whatever potential values he had stashed in it. His heart began to beat at a more calming rate. But he couldn't help but wonder why an intruder would go through so much trouble breaking in just to write the word asshole across his forehead. It must have been someone he'd upset recently he thought, but then that could have been anyone.

"Mai." he mouthed the name.

He opened the door to his girlfriend's closet and found it to be empty.

Two nights ago he had came home much later than usual and when Mai greeted him at the door she couldn't help but notice an enormous red lipstick mark on his neck. When asked about it, Kaiba simply ignored her and made his way across the living room to his bedroom. Mai followed him, shouted out some curse words, and knocked down a lamp in frustration along the way. When he woke up in the morning he had found her passed out on the sofa with a bottle of vodka on the ground next to her. Surely that was not the first time he had come home late with lipstick marks on his skin and clothes soaked in perfume then finding Mai passed out from alcohol in the morning. As a matter of fact it became habit and routine for him and he blamed his adulteries on Mai. After all she had been tolerating him for a year letting him get away with anything and everything.

But he supposed that she had finally snapped and decided not to tolerate him any longer. Everyone has their limits he thought. He shrugged and considered Mai to be easily replaceable anyway. There were many women out there who practically threw themselves at his feet and he had rejected handfuls of them.

Kaiba was an optimistic despite the fact that he was in awe of Mai's good looks and would miss the sight of her beautiful figure roaming around his home wearing nothing but expensive lingerie that he'd purchase, he came to a conclusion that Mai's things were taking up too much of his space anyway and now that her and her things are gone he can finally put together for himself another wardrobe. However, a frown possessed his face as he grasp the fact that it was her who had sabotaged his precious portrait.

It had been a long dreadful day at work but work didn't end for him once he got home. Remembering that there were some things that needed to be done. Within seconds Mai became the least of his worries. He quickly paced himself to his office, a separate room he had set aside for himself. The door to his office as he noticed was left a little cracked, which concerned him because he had always made sure that the door was securely shut before going about his day. He pushed the door open and found his office to look slightly off. He walked over to his desk and went through all his drawers and filing cabinet. Nothing important seemed to be missing. All documents were neatly tucked away just as he had left it. The only thing that seemed to have been "stolen" were a stack of blank papers on his desk and in place of that an empty wine bottle.


End file.
